


Revenge Buddies

by Dirty_Racoon



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Racoon/pseuds/Dirty_Racoon
Summary: Breekon and Mike go on a quest to find and kill Daisy
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Michael "Mike" Crew & Breekon, Oliver Banks & Georgie Barker, Oliver Banks & Michael "Mike" Crew, Oliver Banks & Snart n Tart, its implied okay?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Beginnings

This was going to be a long trip, but they both knew it'd be worth it. 

Breekon and Mike had started their journey two days ago, and they already hated it. They'd been walking for what seemed like years, and despite their lack of truly being able to feel it, they were exhausted, but they kept walking, walking to their goal which they'd been tracking, to their goal of being able to peacefully rest.  


"Please tell me we're getting closer," Mike said, dramatically kicking a rock and looking to Breekon. All he did for a reply was let out a breath he didn't need, and look back to Mike with exasperation plastered on his face. Mike sighed and looked around the barren wasteland they were passing through, and tried to remember what it was like before, with the green fields and endless sky, a sky that wasn't being blocked by an absurdly large eye. He sneered at it, he never wanted it to come to this, he just wanted to have a cup of tea, push people off builds occasionally. He just wanted to live with the sky, the stars, the moon, wanted to simply exist with them, but no, Jim Smegma just had to start the apocalypse.  


Breekon didn't mind the chaos, he simply wished he had someone to enjoy it with. He wished each day that his beloved Hope would return so he could kiss him again, so he could make him laugh again, so he could cause terror with him. Of course, he'd prefer if the Eye wasn't watching constantly, but he couldn't really change that. He also wished he could claim a new face, at least then he may be free of his grief.  


"Mike! That you dude?" The two looked forward and say a far off figure, which seemed to be holding a mess of leashes that were attached to..cats?? In harnesses?? Mike stumbled for a moment, his eyes widening, "Oliver?? Bro??" Mike smiled and jogged up to his friend, Breekon following suit. "Why so many cats? No offense," Mike said with a hint of 'That wasn't a joke, what the fuck?'. Oliver chuckled, "Well this small cutie is Snart," he said whilst gesturing to a medium sized gray cat, "And this one is Tart, ain't he a cute lil nugget?" he motioned to a large tuxedo cat that looked like it would smother him in his sleep, "And this one isn't mine, but his name is The Admiral," he said, motioning to the last cat, a chubby little orange tabby.  


"They're so perfect, but if Admiral isn't yours then who's is he?" Mike asked, curiosity in his eyes. Oliver too got a look in his eyes, one of excitement, "The new end avatar! We're roommates! She has a girlfriend!" Mike smiled, glad that his friend had someone to keep him company, someone that actually talks. Oliver continued to talk about his cherished pets, and Mike quickly became aware that Breekon was growing annoyed, probably worried that Daisy was getting farther away. Breekon had a vague sense of where she was, he couldn't explain how, but he knew.  


"You two gonna talk about useless beasts all day or are we gonna continue on our way?" Mike looked to Breekon, eyes wide as Oliver turned his attention to Breekon, "The Boys™ are not useless. It was good seeing you Mike, but The Boys™ and I have to continue on our daily walkies, hopefully I'll get to see you later on," he waved a goodbye and went on his way, The Boys™ following dutifully behind, Tart looking back at Mike with love, and at Breekon like he'd give the world to smother him in his sleep. "Come on man! That was one of the only people we've seen this entire time! Did you HAVE to insult his cats??" Breekon simply looked to Mike and smirked, "Yes." Miked sighed and they silently continued on their way, hoping to find a decent place to set up for the what-is-considered-night in the eyepocalypse.


	2. Breekon gets sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Breekon continue on their journey, going through a stranger domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive

Breekon and Mike sat around the fire beneath the slightly darker sky, a pale eye high above them, replacing what used to be the moon. "So what's it like?" Mike asked, looking to Breekon."What's what like?" "Only having half of your being around, like, what's it like feeling incomplete? Like being only half of yourself?" Breekon considered the question, "Painful to put it simply, it's like having half of your memories and existence torn away, and each time you reach out for it you get reminded that you're alone, that all you are now is not what you're supposed to be and you'll never be whole again."

Mike just stared at the being in front of him, contemplating what'd he'd heard, trying to imagine how that must feel. He moved to sit next to the larger man, and patted his back, trying his best to console him, "You'll be whole someday bud, promise," he said, rubbing circles on the other's back. To Mike's surprise, Breekon smiled and grumbled a 'thank you'. Mike smiled and nodded before going and climbing into a sleeping bag. They may not need sleep but it was still nice to go unconscious for a while. Mike quickly slipped into sleep, dreaming of a time when the sky wasn't obscured by a giant eye, while Breekon stayed awake, thinking back to a time when his I was a We when his Me was an Us.

After a while, he decided it'd be best to be unconscious. He put out the fire and lied on the ground, not bothering to try and squeeze his large frame into the small sleeping bag, and he dreamed, something he had not done since he was human, not having a need or want to sleep until now. He dreamed of Hope, his smile full of malice and eyes filled with bloodlust, Breekon's favorite sight.

He awoke in the morning to the sight of Mike floating in the sky like one of those balloons kids lose in a store. He chuckled, amused by Mike's lack of respect for gravity. He wondered then, if all avatars of the vast were like balloons in a way, floating to the top of the grocery store we call the sky. He pushed the thought aside, sitting up from where he lay and stretched, feeling but not quite feeling the warmth of the eye-sun on his stolen face. Mike slowly descended back to the ground, softly landing on the ground, looking to Breekon and happily greeting him with a 'good morning'. "'Mornin' to you too, balloon boy," he laughed at his joke, while Mike stood there, trying to process the fact that this huge figure going through the fifty stages of grief just made a joke along the lines of "wouldn't you like to know weather boy?". While Mike was frozen, trying to process what he just heard Breekon packed up their things, which was just a couple of scarves, two flashlights, and Mike's sleeping bag, and some other assorted thing, and of course since Mike is basically a pile of sticks Breekon carried their bag.

Breekon nudged Mike lightly, which to him was like having a bolder push him aside, "Come on, we don't have all forever to catch up to 'er" Mike snapped from his trance, nodding to Breekon, "You don't have to carry the bag dude, I can do it," he offered. Breekon just laughed at the smaller male. "You'd break your arms n back. I'll carry it" Mike sighed, his attempt to pull his weight thwarted by the fact that he can barely carry half his weight as it is. He sighed and kicked a rock around as they walked, grumbling all the while.

After a while of walking, Breekon stopped abruptly, putting his arm out to stop Mike. Mike looked up to the other, waiting for an explanation as to why they'd stopped. "Gettin' close to Stranger territory," he said simply, pulling a long length of rope from the backpack, "They don't care if you're an avatar, anything to instill some good ol' fear, and since you've been on the delivering end and have harmed people, they could use that against those who've seen you harm," he said, tying the rope around the two of them, "we should stick together, less of a chance they'll be able to make a second of us, and of course I'll be able to tell which is the real Mike."

Mike nodded, struck momentarily by the fact that Breekon would be concerned about him. "Don't," Breekon said abruptly, "just think it'd be best to have more than one person there for when the time comes to take 'er down." Mike chuckled, convinced that he's gained a new friend, "Ya know," he said while looking around the carnival, "I actually kind of miss Jude. She was a good friend even though she kind of caused my death. Wonder how she's doing in her domain," he said, sighing, remember the times he and Jude had gotten into fights, his favorite fight of his was when he took off his shirt and she claimed homophobia for making her look at a shirtless dude. Good times.

As the two walked deeper through the domain Breekon became acutely became aware of a voice calling to him. He stopped dead in his tracks, causing Mike to stumble into him, having not been looking where he was going, "What is it?" he asked, looking around the carnival. Breekon snapped his head towards Mike, putting a finger up to his lips, trying to quiet the male. Breekon listened for the voice again, and there it was, the voice, the voice of his Hope. He knew somewhere in his mind that it couldn't really be him, that there was no way he'd be here, but he still was entrapped by the voice calling out to him. He took a shaky step towards where the voice was coming from. "What are you doing??" Mike hissed out, trying to listen for whatever was luring Breekon, but he heard nothing, not even the ever-present sound of carnival music. Breekon simply made a shooing motion with his hand, continuing towards the sounds of his Hope calling to him.

Mike firmly stood where he was, trying his best to keep them where they were, holding onto the rope connecting him to the other male, sure that whatever Breekon was hearing wasn't friendly, but despite his efforts, Breekon continued walking towards the unhearable sound. Mike ran around the other, standing firm in front of him, "Whatever you're hearing isn't real dude! It's not there, I can't even hear it!" Breekon looked down at him and scowled, "He's real, and he's here. I don't care if you think he's not, I know he's here, and that's all that mattered, all that ever mattered was that we believed each other, and loved each other. I'm not giving him up again."

Mike faltered, realizing what Breekon must be hearing. "Breekon, look at me. Do you really think he's back? And do you really think he'd be here, at the same time as us, when we're so close to the exit of this domain? It's just the stranger toying with you." Breekon scowled, staring down the shorter male, "Shut up" he growled, pushing Mike out of his way, continuing forward, practically sprinting towards where he heard the sound of Hope calling to him, "He's here, and I'm not going to let some 4'11 bastard stand between me and him" Mike tried to pull at Breekon's shirt, trying his best to hold him back. Breekon spun around, glaring daggers into Mike's soul, "Stop acting like you can't hear him, he's just over there, I know it. Can't you hear him?"

Mike faltered for a second, noticing tears starting to form in Breekon's eyes. He spun back around and marched on despite Mike's best effort to hold him back. He jogged back around to face Breekon again, "He's not here. Look at me, and tell me, if you can certainly, definitely, tell me he's here and alive," Breekon stood still for a moment, thinking about what he'd been asked, "No," he said, looking to the side, trying to hide the tears that were now flowing from his eyes, "No, he, he isn't here. I, I know this. I would've felt him when we entered." Mike nodded, pretending as if he gets the concept of being able to feel when half of yourself is near. "Let's get going then. Want me to lead?" Breekon sighed and nodded, allowing Mike to pull his weight this one time by leading them out of the stranger's domain. 

* * *

It wasn't soon before the two were out of the domain, feeling a wave of calmness wash over them the second they got out of the domain, glad to have left with both of their real selves. They untied the rope from around themselves and Breekon put it back in the pack, Mike trying to lighten the mood as they did, attempting to alleviate Breekon's stress by telling stories about him and Jude, but it didn't help, but that didn't stop Mike from talking the entire time they walked, at one point almost getting ditched by Breekon after he had stopped to admire an uncovered part of the sky, but even after that he kept talking, and after one particular story of how they almost burned down a petting zoo, Breekon seemed to cheer up, sometimes contributing his own stories of things he and Hope had done.

They had been in the middle of one of Mike's stories when a door appeared on the ground, and a lanky figure stepped out, "Why hello there second favorite show!" it said cheerily. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, are you the spiral?" Mike asked. The figure nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! Yes, I am, though I prefer the name Helen if you don't mind" "What's this about us being your second favorite show?" Breekon questioned, a sliver of his prickly personality showing through despite his mood a second earlier. Helen laughed a spikey laugh, "Well you see, Annabelle, Mikaele, and I all get together now and again -most of the time it's the two at their oasis and me out here- to watch -as we call it- The Adventures of Jonmartin -our favorite- and of course Revenge Buddies! Which is our second favorite."

Breekon snarled, "So our pain and sorrow is just a show to you lot?" Helen smiled, the knives that could be called teeth showing as it did, "Why, I suppose so!" it said in an overly cheery voice that caused Breekon to scowl to deepen, and Helen's smile to widen, "Just wanted to pop by and say how proud I am that both of you made it out! I was so sure for a moment there that Breekon was going to just run off! Was on the edge of my lawn chair waiting to see what would happen!"

Helen pouted as Breekon visibly became even more enraged, "What's the matter? Why so funnyphobic?" Breekon began to shake from the level of anger inside of him, and Mike, seeing this stepped between the two, "Oooooookay then, nice meeting you Mx Helen Spiral but we really must be going now!" He grabbed Breekon's arm, trying to pull him away before he could deck the physical manifestation of the fear of going insane, and luckily he allowed himself to be pulled away. "Toodle Oo! We'll be watching!" It said as it stepped back into itself so to speak.

Breekon sighed with relief, happy to be rid of Helen. Mike looked to the taller male, concern in his eyes, "You good dude?" Breekon sighed, "Yeah, just really pissed off at that thing for acting like my loss is the funniest shit it's ever seen." "Well actually it said the second favorite so-" Mike stopped mid-sentence, seeing the icy glare Breekon was giving him, "right uh, anyway, we best be getting off! As a wise being once said 'we don't have all forever to catch up to 'er'," he said, doing an absolutely horrific impression of Breekon, who was just a horrific impression of horrific accent, so it was essentially triple horridness. Breekon smiled, and the two began their journey again, settling on walking another 2 or so kilometers before setting up for the so-called night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried- and YES there's a sorta day/night cycle! How else would i begin and end chapters?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah!! So happy with how this came out even though it's so short. Will try and continue this but it took me so long to write just this I might not get around to writing another chapter lol, hope ya enjoyed!


End file.
